


The Things That Are Most Important

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Loss of Parent(s), Lots of Crying, Temporary Character Death, Well everyone knows she comes back but the fic treats it like a death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m sorry,” her voice sounded tired, "I’m sorry to just leave you and Morgan like this. But...somethings are more important than what you want.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Take care of Morgan.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I love you both.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off [this little comic](http://gadoodliangirl.tumblr.com/post/146331406149/a-crappy-little-comic-about-endgame-i-threw) I drew. It's a standard Chrobin premise, so I wanted to do it with 'qu.

Lon’qu had seen many battles in his life.

He had fought streets thugs when he lived in the slums of Chon’sin. He trained relentlessly when vying to be Basilio’s champion, and after he had secured it he had felled many in Basilio’s name. He had cut down what felt like thousands (Risen, Valmese, Risen, Plegians, Risen..) under the banner of Ylisse.

He had fought too many battles to die here.

He was not going to die now, standing atop the Fell Dragon’s back with Risen approaching on all sides. He was not going to fall with his newfound friends watching. He was not going to disappoint his son.

Lon’qu had little growing up the way he did, and the moment he saw the smile on that boy’s face, he knew that his life was going to be different. Lon’qu was going to make sure it was different. Morgan wasn’t going to have fight for his every meal and be spit on by rich passersby. He was going to have a good life.

The one person he couldn’t disappoint here the most was his wife, Robin. Most people didn’t try to understand the aloof swordsman, and he was fine with that. He didn’t truly feel the need for excessive social interaction; it just got in the way of his training. But something about her optimism and intelligence had sparked his interest, and once he felt comfortable enough to walk within a few feet of her, he had already fallen in love.

But thinking of his wife...he couldn’t see her on the battlefield anymore, and his blood ran cold in his veins. He had overheard her talking to Chrom about what she might do to end this battle, and the very thought sickened him.

“Robin!” he called over the whoosh of the air as the dragon flew through the sky and over the clash of steel. He dodged an in coming lance from an undead Paladin, slicing him down and pressing on, his instinct drawing him to the beast’s head.

Sure enough there she was, hair blowing in the wind. What was that...purple aura emanating off of her!?

“Robin!” he jerked forward as the dragon released a mighty roar and her doppelganger fell, “What in the gods names are you doing!?”

She turned to him, a gentle and sad smile playing on her lips, “I’m sorry,” her voice sounded tired, "I’m sorry to just leave you and Morgan like this. But..”

Robin glanced back at the dragon, which for the moment laid prone, “..but somethings are more important than what you want.”

Lon’qu's heart, stomach, and every other organ in his body dropped, and he felt like screaming and retching. He settled for the former.

“NO! I can’t lose you too, I can’t lose anyone else! Please!” as tears prickled his eyes he wracked his brain for more ways to convince her, “W-What about Morgan!? You’re his whole world!”  
  
She started to become harder to see as she spoke, “He’s just as much your son, Lon’qu. He decided to copy your fighting style, didn’t he?” her smile strengthened along with dark purple energy around her, “And he has your eyes.”

Those very same eyes started to shed heavy tears, “We wanted to give him what we never had!” he took in a deep, shuddering breath, and reached a shaking and ineffective hand out to her, “We wanted him to have a full family!”

She turned away from him.

“You’ll just have to be both parents to him, then,” he could see her shoulder heave up and down in a sob, which she managed to conceal in her voice, “I’m sure you’ll do wonderfully.”

He grit his teeth and threw his sword to the ground, rushing towards her barely corporeal form. He was not going to lose his reason for living. Not again. She had helped him move past Ke’ri, and he was not just going to...

As soon as he reached the spot where she stood, she was gone, up into the air in a cloud of warm, purple smoke. His hands shook as the last remnants of his wife passed over him, and he stood there for a second, frozen in time, painfully hoping this was one of his nightmares, _that this wasn’t really happening..._

He dropped to his knees and released out the most guttural scream he ever had. It caught the attention of some of the other fighters, but they were of little concern to him. He could distantly register the sound of Morgan crying, but most other noises were drowned out by his beating heart and sobbing.

“Robin...”

_Goodbye, Lon’qu._

His back straightened and his eyes widened, and he swiveled his head around to locate the familiar voice.

_Take care of Morgan._

“Without you-!!”

_I love you both._

He suddenly felt very cold again. “Damn it all. Damn all the gods! Damn everything!” he pounded the ground, which was now a rapidly descending dead dragon. A large hand yanked him up and he blindly followed, still cursing the very earth they were plummeting towards.

* * *

When they had reached the ground, Lon’qu had barely stood up before being accosted by his son.

“Father! You saw what happened to Mother! What did she say!?” At first he was apathetic to the boy’s question. What did it matter? The end was result was that she was gone. But the very words he was reluctant to say changed his mind.

_Take care of Morgan._

He explained their last interaction, and he watched his son gradually break down with every word. After he finished, what was left of his heart clenched at the sight. This is what he most wanted to avoid...

He reached his arm out, yanking his son in for a crushing hug. Morgan wrapped his shaking hands around his father’s waist and rubbed his snot and tears all over his coat, muttering “Mother..”

Lon’qu had been through many battles throughout his life. He had just finished one of the biggest ever.

He as he looked down at his broken son, he realized that his worst was yet to come.•


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I illustrated some of the scenes in this fic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images can also be found [here](http://gadoodliangirl.tumblr.com/post/163165689769/im-sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lon'qu to pieces, so in game I usually don't sacrifice myself, but there could be some juicy reactions and angst if you did, so this was my interpretation of that.


End file.
